Underground
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Her name is Selene, she was taken by the Umbrella Corporation, Had her memory of her past gone. And was sleeping inside of a tank in one room. The room lights turn on as the project was now active. How will this project survive the horrors of the Hive. Selene's story starts now... (Rated t for now but I might change it to M)
1. Chapter 1

_Loading Screen..._

_Loading Project Selene..._

_Project Selene is one of the rare projects in the Umbrella Corporation One of the rare things about her is she is a vampire. With human strength, is mortal and has healing abilities. Scans of the t-virus in her are unknown. She is a monster in thirst with blood and is currently in a tank in the below the mansion is only a few feet away from the Hive in Raccoon City...  
_

* * *

In a small abandoned room, it was filled with papers, computers, boxes with sounds of beeping coming from one tank. The room was colored bright blue all over. Inside the tank looks like a huge doll however it is actually a women. The women was paled skin her black shiny hair goes all over the place due to the water around her. Her eyes closed, a tube on mouth as she breath slowly like shes asleep. This was one of the Umbrella Cooperation's secret projects. The project was remain un active, sleeping in one tank in that one room. Lights were not on...

Screams were then heard not far from where the room was standing. The project could hear it but her eyes were not open. Soon nothing was heard from the distance. Lights were turned on in that small room. Computers turned on showing the U sign on every screen. Beeping was heard around the room. The tank was now viable as one green light showed on the glass.

**Project Selene: Active**

Blue crystal eyes snapped opened as the women finally awakened. The women wondered where she was. She looked around as the water dissolved around her. The sealed glass door of the tank opened causing the room and fall out and hit the ground. She growled as she sat up. She took slow breaths. She slowly sat up and opened the cabinets to see if there were some clothes. A black suit was only found in one of them. She slowly, carefully put it on her self. She walked out of the room wearing a black suit with black boots. Her black hair only up to her neck. She walked up to an elevator and walked inside. She looked at the numbers on the side.

She raised her pale hands and pressed the number 1. She tensed as she felt the moving elevator move up. It stopped and it opened up. The project slowly walked out to see she was now in the mansion. Her boots made a soft sound as she walked the large but small hallway. A gasp was heard behind her. The women quickly turned around to see a women with Blonde hair up to the same length as hers. She is wearing a red dress with black boots. Her pink lips were in a frown.

"Who are you?"

The black haired women looked down at the floor before she looked up with her crystal blue eyes shining through the moon that was coming down and the sun that was coming up. She opened her mouth to say the one name she could remember.

"Selene"

The other women looked at her before she understood that she doesn't remember anything like she doesn't either. The blonde walked over to the women before she smiled and took her hand.

"Alice" she said before the two started to walk more into the mansion. Alice stopped and turned to see a picture. She walked closer to it. She picked to see a picture of her self in a wedding dress smiling near a man at her side. She could hear laughing and cheering in her head before a sound was heard making Selene growl. Alice looked at the hallway where the sound was heard. Alice motioned Selene to come with her. Selene nod once slowly before Selene and Alice walked to the source of the sound. A door was opened as Selene opened it up. Alice and her walked out slowly in the back of the mansion. They slowly took steps.

"Hello?"

Alice's voice was a little worried and serious but that was cut short when sounds of birds was heard. Selene looked to the side with Alice to see a flock of birds flying out of there trees. Selene relaxed a bit and did a small smile. Alice looked at her before settling her hand on her shoulder. Selene flinched but then relaxed. Wind started to pick up from the distance. Leaves started to move more faster than normal.

"We better head back..." Alice said slowly as the girls turn there way back inside. A hand grabbed Selene's arm causing her to scream and hiss. She look at Alice who was grabbed by a arm around her waist. Selene tried everything to get out of the man's hold. Alice's screams were heard in her ear. Selene growled at the man.

"Let go!" she hissed as windows began to break. Soldiers wearing black suits broke through the windows and held the man down. Selene world flashed around her blue eyes. She quickly leaned on the wall as the man was cuffed. A soldier walked up towards Selene. A hand touched her. She flinched but didn't move. Selene felt blood on her arm as the hand touched it. She felt a little pain before it stopped.

_'Who are these guys?'_

That thought ranged though her head before the soldier stepped back "There all done". It sounded like a female voice. More females? Selene smiled a bit at the thought.

"Sir, the house primary defenses have been activated. Those two might be still suffering the side affects" a voice called out.

Selene raised an eyebrow before she was led to a glass mirror. She leaned against Alice and whispered softly.

"Do you have any idea who are they?" she whispered. Alice shook her head making Selene sigh. But a thirst them came over her. She felt hungry. For blood? She shook her head before she looked into her pockets. A red bottle filled red liquid was found. She held it to her lips and started to drink before she kept it in her pocket. She looked at the male soldier who was with Alice. He took off his mask to reveal a African male.

"No we take him with us" he looked at them for a split second before he looked at Selene. She looked back at him before a memory flashed into her.

_Sir, shes expected to have vampire sources in her blood vitals_

_Do it._

_Sir were losing her!_

_Project Selene... a rare project..._

Selene shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. Her a project? That cant be...right? Selene thoughts were cut short as she was pushed slightly to a door. She turned around as the door that was once a mirror shut. She sighed as she walked down the stairs. She saw water on the ground as she stepped on the floor. Plastic boxes, steel boxes, pipes were everywhere.

Selene walked around to see most of the boxes have only two words Umbrella Corporation. She looked at the soldiers picking up a large wide bag and carrying it to a train. She slowly walked into the train thinking she was supposed to be there. She looked around of the inside train. Chains, pipes and wires were everywhere. Not some everyday train.

Selene took this moment to find out the names of the soldiers. She looked at the soldier at the main train controls. She looked closely at the tag at the world 'Kaplan' on it. She thought that was name so she looked now at the commander to see his name was One. She smiled a bit to her self before she sat down and leaned against the steel wall.

"Powers down!" Kaplan said as he was unable to turn on the Train.

"So fix it" One ordered as one of the soldiers removed her hands from the prisoner man in cuffs.

"Im on it" she says before settled down her gun and carefully jumped down into the the two doors on the floor that were open. It was long before the train turned on. Selene felt herself being watched by someone. She looked at Alice who was looking at her with curiosity. She sighed before she looked away.

"Stand clear!" Kaplan ordered as he pressed a red button and the doors were closed on the floor. It wasnt long before the train began to move as Selene's black hair started to a bit due to the wind. She closed her eyes letting sleep take her over.

* * *

Part 1 completed


	2. Preview of next chapter

Selene woke up to sound the train slowly slowing down. She looked at the women that was leaning near the open door. The women looked back at her with intense black eyes before Selene looked away.

"_No!_"

Selene felt her hand reach her head as she slowly began to have pain. She slowly ignored it as Alice began to look at her with a confused look. Selene got up as the soldiers began to walk out. She carefully walked out with Alice and the prisoner Matt. She walked with Alice to the African man.

"Listen to me. I want to know who you people are and I want to know whats going on here" Alice said to him. One didn't answer her. Alice grabbed him, forcing him to look at her.

"Now" she hissed as Selene glared at him but nodded slowly.

"You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Cooperation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance" One explained. Alice took her off her ring.

"What about this?"

"Your marriage is fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive" He said

Selene looked at him before speaking "And what is the Hive?".

One looked at Kaplan "Show them"

Kaplan then showed them something on the laptop. It was a blue print of Raccoon City before showing the mansion.

"The mansion where we found you four and which we gain access to the train, which, in turn brought us to the Hive. The Hive itself is located underground deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City, A top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Cooperation. The Hive houses over 500 technicians, scientists and support staff. The live and work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. It's nature is classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature." explained One.

Selene looked at Spence knowing she knew him from somewhere. But why does she have a bad feeling of him?

"Why cant we remember anything?" Alice asked as Selene nodded in agreement.


End file.
